Zinc oxide (ZnO), one kind of excellent direct wide band-gap semiconductor luminescent material (Eg=3.37 eV), possesses excellent physicochemical properties and its applications in purple light diodes and laser diodes is strikingly. Meanwhile, ZnO is also efficient green fluorescent powder used in vacuum fluorescent tubes and electroluminescent devices. Compared with the traditional sulfide fluorescent powder, ZnO has advantages including ultraviolet ray resistance and high conductance and so on.
Among the researches on ZnO green fluorescent powder, there are considerable reports referring to zinc-rich zinc oxide green fluorescent powder (ZnO:Zn). However, zinc-rich zinc oxide green fluorescent powder should generally be synthesized through high-temperature calcination in reducing atmosphere and its preparation conditions are quite rigorous. There are also some research reports on the preparation and luminescent properties of sulfur-doped ZnO fluorescent powder. Sulfur-doped ZnO material has been synthesized through simple solution-transformation approach and green light emission is observed as well by shen et al. Nevertheless, sulfur doping has enhanced the exciton emission of ZnO at 380 nm but waken the green emission at 510 nm, which goes against the requirement on the intensity of emitted green light of ZnO green fluorescent powder.